Unexpected Love
by AJPunkCrazy
Summary: Renee Young is living her dream of working for the WWE but what happens when she has to interview The Shield and has a run-in with one of them who everyone considers anti-social and sadistic in Dean Ambrose? How does Randy Orton fit into all of this? Read and Find out! Rated M for adult content!
1. Chapter 1

Renee Young was about to start living her dream of working for the WWE. Sure, she was just a backstage interviewer but she was fine with it as long as she was working for the company she grew up watching. It was her first day and she was nervous but also excited. She was currently in the locker room fixing her long blonde hair. She was hoping that her first day would go well. She wanted to give a good first impression on everybody that she met today.

"Renee! Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show are ready for you!" the producer yelled knocking on the door.

"I'll be right there!" she responded as she looked back in the mirror and put a strand of her hair in front of her ear to hide her earpiece. She made it out the door and walked through the hallway. She passed by a few people who welcomed her and she couldn't stop smiling and thanking everyone. She finally made it to the interview area where she noticed three tall TALL guys standing there.

"Hello." she said with a smile causing the guys to turn around and look at her.

"Hey, are you the new backstage interviewer?" Randy Orton asked. _Wow. She's even hotter than what they described her to be. _He thought to himself.

"Umm, yes I am." Renee answered as she noticed Randy looking at her up and down. She instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Welcome to the WWE. I'm Randy Orton and this is Sheamus and Big Show."

"Nice to meet you guys." she said as she shook their hands. She noticed when she shook Randy's hand, he held it a little too long for her liking.

"Ok let's do this thing!" the producer yelled causing Randy to finally let go of her hand.

_Thank God. _Renee thought in her head as the camera started rolling and she began interviewing them about their match against The Shield at Wresltemania. It ended quickly and she took off.

She didn't know much about The Shield but the producers gave her enough information about them when she got to the arena earlier that day. Her new co-workers also gave some backround info about them and they said all three were different in their own way in real life. Seth Rollins was known as the music loving guy that was pretty down to earth. Roman Reigns was a little more laid back and didn't speak much but if you talked to him he would have lots to say. Dean Ambrose was a very anti-social person who never really talked much and always kept to himself. Some even called him weird and sadistic. Renee hoped she didn't have to interview The Shield anytime soon. She was actually afraid to run into the so-called sadistic Dean Ambrose as people described to her the kind of promos he would make when he was in the indies. She was already uncomfortable with Randy Orton. She didn't need anybody else to give her the same feeling. With her thoughts fading away she reached the divas locker room and headed inside. She saw almost every diva in there.

"Hey guys." she said with a smile.

"Hey Renee!" everybody said at different times. She went to her side of the locker room where she had all her belongings and started packing since the show was almost over.

"Hey Renee." she heard someone say. She turned around to see AJ standing there with a smile.

"Hi AJ."

"Listen some of the divas and I are gonna go to a club tonight to release some stress. Do you wanna go?"

"Well, idk." Renee said unsure if she should go. Clubs weren't really her scene and plus she didn't drink.

"Oh c'mon. We don't leave for the next city until tomorrow afternoon anyways." Alicia Fox said. All the divas were trying to convince her to go.

"Umm..well ok." Renee gave in.

"Great! We leave in a couple of minutes. Some of the guys will be there too but they are worse than us in terms of getting ready so we are leaving before them." AJ said.

"Ok." Renee said laughing.

She gathered all her belongings and headed out the arena with all the divas.

"Are we going in rental cars or what? There's a lot of us." Renee asked curiously.

"No. We are going in my boyfriends bus. I thought it was fitting since we are staying in the same hotel tonight anyways." Nikki Bella answered with a smile.

"Oh ok. Who is your boyfriend? If you don't mind me asking?" Renee asked curiously.

"John Cena."

"John Cena?! THE John Cena?!" she asked surprisingly.

Nikki chuckled. "Yeah, crazy right? Sometimes I can't even believe it."

"Not even when he's shoving his tongue down your throat?" Brie said joking around interrupting their conversation.

"Shut up Brie." Nikki said rolling her eyes.

Renee just smiled. _How lucky is Nikki to be dating the biggest WWE superstar. _Renee thought in her head.

They finally made it to the bus and Renee stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped. The bus was so huge and long. It looked like a huge limousine.

"Are you coming?" Kaitlyn yelled from the door of the bus. Renee snapped out of it and continued walking. She made her way inside and the inside looked bigger than on the outside.

"Ok, you guys can set your bags over here, have a seat anywhere while I go tell the driver where to go." Nikki said in a high-pitched voice so everyone could hear her.

Renee sat on the small couch with AJ and Kaitlyn as they all started talking to each other.

Nikki made her way back and screamed "Alright guys! Club Ice here we come!" All the divas started cheering and clapping as they were all excited. Renee just sat there and smiled. She was never really the wild type. She was always calm and even a little shy sometimes.

They headed to the club and Renee was hoping she didn't have to deal with any drunk people there.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far! Will be updating soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the Club in about 10 minutes and Renee could already hear the music all the way from the bus. Loud music always gave Renee a bad headache and she was hoping it wouldn't happen tonight.

"Let's go get our party on!" Layla screamed out as the other divas started cheering and clapping again. They made their way inside and Renee had to squint her eyes because of all the lights and flashes. As they got seated, they split into four different booths. Renee sat with AJ, Kaitlyn, and The Bella Twins. The waiter soon came over and they ordered their drinks. Renee just order a lemonade as did AJ. AJ didn't drink either so it made her feel better that she wasn't the only one that would be sober in that place. All four of them sat there talking and laughing. Renee was actually having a great time and enjoyed the music even though it was a bit too loud for her.

"Oh look, the guys are here!" Nikki said. Renee turned to the entrance door and saw all the guys come in one by one. She looked back at her booth and noticed she was alone all of a sudden. She looked around and saw Nikki with John Cena, Brie with Daniel Bryan, AJ with CM Punk, and Kaitlyn with her fiancée who was a bodybuilder. She instantly felt like a loner. She wanted to leave but she knew she couldn't since they arrived in the same bus. She finished her lemonade and headed to the bar to order another.

"Excuse me, can I get another lemonade please?" she asked politely.

"Certainly ma'am. I'll have it right up." the bartender responded. Renee sat on a stool waiting for her drink.

"Hey pretty lady! Wanna dance?" she heard and she noticed the obvious drunk guy was talking to her. She chose to ignore him until he sat down on the stool next her.

"I said, do you wanna dance?" the drunk man said louder.

"No thank you." Renee answered not making eye contact. She was scared.

"Cmon baby just one song!" the man grabbed her arm and she quickly snatched it away.

"I believe the lady said no." Renee heard someone say as she turned to the side and saw a man make his over to them.

"Get outta here and you better not bother her again!" The man grabbed the drunk and pushed him away.

"Man fuck you then!" the drunk yelled as he walked away stumbling over tables and chairs.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" the man asked.

"No I'm ok. Thank you for helping me get rid of him." Renee said rubbing her arm as she looked up at the man who she couldn't help but notice had the most gorgeous green eyes. She almost felt herself getting lost in them. He was very attractive and had a killer smile. Not even Renee could deny that he was cute as hell.

"No problem. So what's your name?" the man said smiling as he sat down on the stool.

"Renne Young."

"Oh you're the new backstage interviewer for WWE aren't you?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked confused.

"News travels fast around the locker room." he answered chuckling. "It's worse than TMZ."

Renee laughed. "Oh, you're a wrestler or what?" she asked as she sat back down on the stool next to him.

"Yeah I am. I'm Dean Ambrose." He extended his hand to shake hers.

Renee couldn't believe it. _This _was the Dean Ambrose. The one that everyone described as creepy and weird. She saw him as the complete opposite of that so far. She was shocked considering she was afraid of running into him. Now she found herself almost having a middle school crush on the guy.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh umm yeah I'm fine." Renee responded snapping out her thoughts.

"Oh I get it. People have told you about me right?" He put the air quotes up when he said "about me". Let me guess, they told you I'm a psychopathic anti-social weirdo right?"

"Umm, yeah?" Renee answered truthfully.

"Well Ms. Young I'm glad I can confirm for you myself that I am not like that. That's just part of my character on TV and sometimes I carry that over backstage but that's not how I really am. I do admit I'm a bit anti social though. I don't communicate with people so much unless I have to. To tell you the truth, I'm even a little shy sometimes. Oh and I admit I have a sweet and sensitive side" he added winking a her.

Renee blushed a little. "Really?" Even though she asked, she believed him. It was hard not when he had the most sexiest voice she had ever heard and he was looking straight into her hazel eyes. _I can't believe I just described a guys voice as sexy._ Renee thought to herself. _I really do have a crush on him. Nobody must know about this._

"You don't believe me do you? I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He was about to stand up until Renee grabbed his arm. He felt something strange when he felt her hand on his arm. He had never had that feeling before. He couldn't describe it. _Why am I acting like this? She's just a girl right? Do I actually have a crush on her?_ Nah_ no way. I just met her. _He tried to convince himself he was just helping her out to be nice but when he looked deeply into her hazel eyes he confirmed it himself. _I like her. _He told himself in his head.

"No, no. Don't go. I believe you. honestly." Renee said.

"You do?" Dean was surprised. No girl ever believed him and they would always leave.

"Yes I do." she assured him.

"Wow." he said.

"What?"

"You're the first girl who has ever believed me about how I really am."

"Really? So I guess that makes me special huh?" Renee said with a flirty look in her eyes as she sipped on her lemonade that she barely noticed had been sitting there since she started talking to him. _What is wrong with me? Did I actually just flirt with him? Dam, who knew I had it in me? I certainly didn't. What is he doing to me?_

_"_Yeah..it kinda does." Dean said in a serious voice. They locked eyes and couldn't keep them off each other and couldn't stop smiling. He loved her smile and vise versa.

"So, did you come here with the rest of the divas?" Dean asked as their gaze finally broke.

"Yeah I did. They are so wild. Something I'm not." Renee said with a chuckle.

"Oh I see. So you're like me?"

"In a way." she smiled and he smiled back.

"Renee let's go!" AJ yelled to the bar not noticing who Renee was talking to as she was distracted by CM Punk giving her kisses all over the place.

"I gotta go." Renee said standing up. "It was really nice talking to you."

"It doesn't have to stop here. How about I about I give you a ride back to the hotel." he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh I don't know Dean." In reality she wanted to badly. Not just to talk to him more but also cuz she didn't want to deal with the divas since they all seemed pretty drunk at this point. They guys, not so much considering they had to drive.

"C'mon, I have my own rental car. We're staying in the same hotel anyways. Why not?" He pressed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well ok then." she finally said.

"Great, let's go.

They walked out of the club and Dean walked her over to the bus so she could grab her bags. Renee was relieved nobody was on the bus yet. She didn't want to explain who she was leaving with. She knew they would all judge Dean. Even though nobody would probably ask considering they were drunk.

"Ok, I got all my stuff let's go." She said walking down the step of the bus.

"Here let me help you out." He grabbed one of the bags in her hands and their fingers brushed against each other for a second and they froze all of a sudden getting lost in each others eyes again, smiling. They snapped out of and headed for Dean's rental car. Dean put all her bags in the trunk then went to open the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Renee chuckled as she got in the car.

"Always." he responded as he shut the door then made his way to the driver's side and got in.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he was about to put the key in the ignition, until Renee stopped him.

"Wait." she whispered looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused turning to look at her. "Did you forget something?"

"No." she said sternly.

"Then whats the problem?"

**Please review and tell me what you think. What do you think is wrong with Renee?**


End file.
